Tinta Indeleble
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Fuera de los planes concebidos, ahora se encontraba ahí, con la tinta manchando su cuerpo, como si se tratase de un tatuaje plasmado en el pecho. / LaviYu
1. Primera Parte

**_Pareja: _**_LaviYu_

**_Género: _**_Romance, Angust. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino. _

_….._

_Esta historia es algo así como la continuación de "Pluma y Tinta," pero… la verdad es que no hay el mínimo problema con leer esta y no el anterior, o sea eso está a vía libre. Así mismo esta historia puede contener spoiler, lea a su propio riesgo._

* * *

**_Tinta indeleble – Primera Parte. _**

* * *

**1. ****Beso.**

Cuando llegaron a la organización, Lavi tuvo en cuenta algunos puntos importantes que no debía olvidar. Uno de esos era que; su labor era el mismo, seguía teniendo el puesto de un mero observante, solo que en esta ocasión jugaría un papel mucho más activo, así mismo tenía que usar un nuevo nombre, y su comportamiento solo iba motivado a dos preceptos; ser frívolo y amigable, y eso era fácil.

Solo que… puede que el último punto lo haya tomado muy en serio. Eso lo supo cuando se encontró a sí mismo, uniendo los labios con los del japonés, sabía que cometió un fallo, una vez notó que Yu no se movía en ese momento para golpearlo.

* * *

**2. ****Rarezas. **

Hay cosas raras, y muy raras, Lavi que viajó alrededor del mundo, con la intensión de escribir registros, estaba acostumbrado a observar más de un acontecimiento atípico. Él juraba que lo estaba, lo hacía, o eso era lo que pasaba hasta ese día.

Cuando Kanda lo golpeó paso algo anormal, no, no hablamos de su fuerza monstruosa, tampoco que alguien como Lavi haya caído al suelo por el impacto, no, eso era algo… que podía acontecer, sin mayor problema, lo realmente alarmante era ese rubor, ese pequeño matiz rosa en las mejillas de Kanda. El pelirrojo creyó estar loco, se dijo más de una vez que eso era imposible, tantas veces seguidas como le fue posible, mas, sabía lo que vio, y que por ser él mismo, no estaba equivocado.

Tomó un poco de aire, temblaba, y sabía que era por miedo, aunque lo que no podía explicar cuál era la razón del temor, y aun con todo eso, dijo la siguiente frase:

— Yu, lo siento, — su voz era distinta, y por un momento se desapegó del papel de "Lavi," y ese era él, y tampoco lo era.

Kanda solo botó ese siseo amenazante – tsk - porque era él, Lavi en cambio se quedó unos cuantos segundos varado en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer, pero después se acordó que era un Bookman, y todo pesar se desvaneció. Eso no debía importarle.

— Creo que mi ojo se hinchó, Yu, es tu culpa si me vuelvo ciego de verdad.

— Espero eso pase imbécil.

Las cosas eran mejor así, claro que lo eran.

* * *

**3. ****Mirada. **

Kanda le miraba fijamente, su mirada lo taladraba todos los días, cuando iba al comedor, al principio, siendo franco, sintió miedo, vamos, había besado al ser más irascible del planeta, y solo tuvo como consecuencia un ojo morado, y eso era muy poco a su ver, así que los primeros días, llegó a la conclusión de que el japonés deseaba matarlo, y al mirarlo estaba analizando las opciones posibles para destazarlo. Lavi solo tomaba un poco de aire, y fingía sonreír, - como el buen tipo falso que era, - lo hacía en su debida distancia de seguridad, que el no quería morir, no era su intensión sinceramente, y Yu, estrechaba los ojos y desviaba la mirada – eso último era lo raro.

A la décima vez que se repitió el evento, Lavi rió de verdad, ya que estaba empezando a pensar, que había muy poco instinto asesino en esas orbes de oscuro azul marino… _Vaya, con que por eso, era tan repelente con sus contrarios_. Él se confundió mucho en su conclusión, y tal vez después se lamentaría.

* * *

**4. ****Opiniones. **

— _¿Lo ves?_

_Lavi enarcó una ceja, sin entender nada, y desvió su mirada a su compañero de equipo, - siendo sincero, jamás averiguo el nombre del tipo, ya que intuía, su relevancia en la historia no valía ni una línea, - y forzó una sonrisa, con ganas de que salga como una falsa, esas eran buenas a la hora de la batalla contras varios Akuma, aunque al parecer, la mayor parte del problema seria erradicado, por el "Segundo Exorcista."_

— _¿Qué?, lo siento, no entendí. _

— _Pues eso, mira a ese chico, — señaló, — cada vez que lo observo, no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que se ve, a pesar de estar en un campo de batalla. _

_El pelirrojo, miró al señalado, y no encontró casi nada, mas que esa magnífica muestra de destreza con la espada, pero no más, no en esos tiempos al menos, eso sí, justo con eso nació cierto tipo de curiosidad. Jamás había conocido a una persona que gustase de alguien de su mismo sexo, y decidió jugar a ser el chico pícaro de siempre, para poder averiguar. Era tan curioso, siempre esa fue su naturaleza. _

— _Oh, pues… sí, supongo, pero a mi no me gustan los tíos. _

_El hombre rió entre dientes, como si le viera muy inocente, o estúpido, o ambos, así mismo el aprendiz de Bookman, no se sentía humillado en nada, es más podía corresponder a la sonrisa. Hey, ¿Quién crees que es el verdadero ignorante?_

— _Estamos encerrados dentro de la Orden, durante tanto tiempo, y casi todo nuestro medio esta poblado con hombres, ese chico, es lo más cercano que veremos a la belleza femenina, o al menos, es aquella imagen que se nos hace menos distante. _

_Pensar que era un idiota era fácil, pero Lavi creía de esa forma, a gran parte del mundo. La tinta no pensaba mucho, de eso estaba seguro. _

— _Puede ser, pero es solo visualización. Yu-chan, es más masculino que muchos de nosotros, yo me incluyo en el grupo. _

_El contrario, botó un suspiro, decepcionado por no ser comprendido. Pero después nació otra sonrisa irónica en boca. _

— _Ya verás, como tú mismo acabarás por pensar en él de otra forma, hablo en serio, no soy el único que ha fantaseado algo, ese chico es la cosa más linda en la Orden. _

_Lavi río, divertido, - en serio divertido, - en pleno campo de batalla, ese hombre era muy insistente. Desear a Yu, habría que ser suicida para hacerlo. _

— _Nah, mi salvación será Lena-chan, ella crecerá, y apuesto estará para comérsela. _

_El susodicho rió con él, accediendo al punto. Ambos callaron cuando la mirada irritada de Kanda, les ordenó que cerrasen la boca. Fijarse en alguien así, no era parte de ser Bookman. No lo era. _

* * *

**5. ****Frustración. **

— Desde ahora, no tienes que enfocarte en los vestigios de ese experimento fallido, del "Segundo Exorcista," tus ojos tienen que estar fijos en "El Redentor del Tiempo."

El pelirrojo acabó por morder una manzana que traía en manos, y una vez tragado el alimento, habló en nueva cuenta a su tutor.

— Bien, entonces… me enfoco en el nuevo, pero, ¿los demás no se darán cuenta, de mi poco interés en mi anterior objetivo?

El hombre viejo, lo escaneó con los ojos, y después suspiró entre dientes. Había leído algo más entre líneas, algo que siquiera el pelirrojo había descifrado.

— Se podría decir que este es el punto, y final de algo que no comenzó, y es mejor así.

— Panda, no te entiendo.

— Sé como te mira, y también cuan idiota eres, cambia de objetivo. Esto es por tú bien, mí bien, el bien del legado de los Bookman. No me decepciones chico.

Los ojos verdes se deslizaron hacia abajo, en su mano, y en la manzana mordida. Una parte suya se sabía decepcionada por la conclusión, otra estaba frustrada para consigo mismo, y otra solo río con una alegría falsa, y rara. No entendió ninguno de sus actos. En serio, en serio le estaba haciendo un gran mal esto de quedarse tanto tiempo en la Orden. Y cuando cerró los ojos, y se encontró en sus pensamientos a todas las personas reunidas, - esas que eran solo utilería para él, - sintió cierta vergüenza para consigo mismo al saberse lo que era. Mucho más cuando al día siguiente, preguntó sobre Allen a Kanda, y este, con esos indomables ojos azules le haya visto, algo así como decepcionado, - frustrado, ese chico estaba frustrado, - y haya respondido, de esa forma tan arisca que tenía. Ese día sonreír costaba, esa vez, solo esa vez, quiso simplemente no querer pinchar al chico, solo, solo sentarse a su lado, y verlo por una vez, sin tener que buscar la lógica de un Bookman en el recorrido, solo verlo. No lo hizo, siguió con el papel de Lavi. Él era una pluma, los demás solo tinta, esa desechable que podía borrarse. Lavi también era reemplazable.

* * *

**6. ****Ron.**

Tenía que conocer a Allen, en eso quedó con Bookman. Hoy era una fiesta por el cumpleaños de alguien, - ni idea, de quién era, - pero iría ahí, ubicaría al festejado, le felicitaría con una sonrisa de lo más grande, - marca Bookman, - y después vería la forma de acercarse al chico, empezar una conversación, y… listo. Le habían dicho que él era una buena persona, lo más seguro fuera accesible, a diferencia de su antiguo objetivo. Pero los planes se truncaron, todo cambió por una estupidez, que no podía verse como estúpida, cosas como el aliento perdido, y los ojos desviados, y esas sensación distinta que no había sentido,… Lavi sabía que Panda lo golpearía por ese descuido.

Si bien, el plan ya estaba dado, antes de ir, tenía que acabar un informe, de esos largos que lo tenían sin dormir por varios días, y una vez concluyó con eso, de lo cansado que estaba, no pudo más que dormir. Acabó por despertarse, dos horas fuera de la hora prometida, la fiesta obviamente seguiría, así que se levantó, con los cabellos despeinados que intentaron ser domados con una bandana, y… cuando salió, vio algo, a alguien. No, siquiera llegó a entrar al salón, no pudo, había una imagen curiosa ante sus ojos, algo increíble. Era inaudito.

A pesar de estar pasmado, formuló una sonrisa con los labios, no sabía si era falsa, o real, a lo mejor una mezcla, y se acercó, a lo raro del paisaje, a un Kanda tambaleante, que lo miraba, y no lo hacía al mismo tiempo, con sus ojos azules, hoy brillando diferentes, hoy un poco distintos por el efecto del alcohol. Puso una mano en su hombro, e intentó enrectarlo, - nunca se explicó porqué lo hizo, y gran parte de las veces que pensaba en ello, desechaba la interrogante.

— Veo que hoy intentaste portarte mal, Yu.

— Cállate, — le susurró, la voz era un siseo venenoso, de esos que te hacen erizar la piel. Lavi sabía que había algo muy malo en él, porque eso no paso, precisamente por el pavor que sentía. Tenía que alejarse, tenía… era un verdadero idiota, por seguir ahí, sin borrar la sonrisa, una que empezó a cambiar y narraba otra historia. Una que ni el mismo entendía.

— Oh, vamos, no seas así, al menos trata bien a tu amigo, una vez en tu vida.

El brazo, fue quitado de un manotazo, Kanda estaba ebrio, claro que lo estaba, pero eso no hacia que la personalidad de este cambiase. Seguía siendo esa belleza peligrosa de siempre, seguía siendo la sangre derramada, y el miedo engendrado, seguía siendo aquel que solo es visto como guerrero. Él era Yu, nunca fue Kanda.

— Tú no eres mi amigo.

Y tenía razón, Yu tenía razón, aquí, frente a él, estaba solo un espejismo que ha veces se volvía tangible, pero no dejaba de serlo. Lavi sonrió, con inocencia aparente, la sonrisa bonita que se supone era para otros momentos, era distinta, era actuada, pero no muy bien hecha, no sabía si la empleó bien. No sabía muchas cosas.

— Ya, está bien, me rindo hombre, solo… solo no creo que quieras, alguien te vea así. Te acompañaré, a…

— Yo puedo irme solo.

— Lo sé, solo que…, — no debía insistir en realidad, no debía, solo era un impulso que se dio en un momento de idiotez irreverente, e indomable, — no sé, hoy me dio la curiosidad de saber cómo es tu habitación, así que… creo es la oportunidad perfecta.

Kanda tenía unos ojos hermosos, eran grandes, y rasgados, de un bello color azul tenebroso, era un delirio ser visto por él cuando no te amenazaba, era… extraño, lo era, y mucho, intentó recordarse, que sobre todo, eso era malo, cuando se vio acercándose a él, sin premeditarlo. Esto era ser un estúpido, alguien que no pensaba antes de actuar, alguien que viviría poco, por lo impulsivo que era. Sentirse atraído por alguien como él, era suicida, ya lo había dicho, pensó haberlo comprendido. Todo se difuminó, cuando Yu, en unos cuantos pasos, - rápidos, muy rápidos, - acabó con la distancia. Sus narices se rosaron, y estaban tan cerca, tan, pero tan jodidamente cerca, que era imposible no pensar el siguiente movimiento.

— No me veas así maldito idiota, — demandó el pelinegro, y la distancia fue cortada en un instante.

Los labios de Kanda sabían a Ron, lo supo cuando el contrario mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, y entró en su cavidad sin premeditación alguna.

* * *

**7. ****Quería.**

A Lavi le gustaban las chicas.

Siempre fue tras las faldas. A él le gustaban las sonrisas cordiales, las lindas piernas delicadas, las caderas que formaban la cintura, los pechos bien formados, y las pestañas largas que acariciaban los párpados. Le gustaban muchas féminas, muchas, demasiadas, y con un gran monto ya se había acostado así mismo, y había esas otras que solo admiraba, y aceptaba su belleza, solo que no tocaba. Una de esas era Lenalee, a la que no quería tocar porque tenía miedo de ensuciarla, así mismo temía caer ante su belleza dulce, amorosa, y delicada, si lograba algo con ella.

Era algo distinto lo que sentía por Kanda, él tocaba diferente, él besaba de otra forma. Ese chico no era una sonrisa cordial, no era cintura chiquita, pechos firmes, y pestañas que revoloteaban con coquetería. Yu, no era una chica, sea que quieras engañar a tu mente, o no, cambiando las cosas, él era hombre, lo perturbante… a lo mejor era que eso, con el pasar del tiempo- conforme más lo tocaba, más lo tenía contra sus labios, mientras notaba como la respiración descompasada del chico, se hacía más notable,- menos le importaba.

Tocó los cabellos negros que caían cual cascada, y probó su boca, tantas veces como le fue posible, y después las manos vagaron de aquí, para allá, no se sentía mal, no era malo. Para sus sentidos esto era una de las mejores cosas sucedidas, pero fue malo para él cerrar los ojos, y solo desear besarlo, y olvidar todo, al mundo entero, a la fiesta cercana, las hojas que caían al suelo, la tinta derramada, y su propia existencia. La cordura se murió por un momento, la constancia de pensamiento se perdía con cada segundo transcurrido, y solo importaba algo que no debería ser importante, más de un gemido se murió en sus labios, y tenía a Yu, a quien antes no hubiera deseado tener, pero era interesante, y curioso, seguía probando esto que era nuevo. No debía haberlo hecho. Eso era ser estúpido.

Mucho más cuando tras el grito de sorpresa de Lenalee, - cuando ya estaba más que seguro, que los besos no serían suficientes, que necesitaban otro lugar, para… quién sabe, - arruinó el ambiente, y se vio derrumbado en el suelo, el nombre del japonés le persiguió de ahí en adelante. Quería creer, que solo era otra de esas atracciones pasajeras, de esas tantas que había sentido, y se habían diluido en un instante, cuanto hubiera querido aquello.

* * *

**8. ****Tranquilizante**

El pelirrojo había hecho todo lo ordenado, y se encontró después ahí con fantasmas de todo tipo revoloteando a su lado, su propia humanidad expuesta, a pesar de ya no quererse con esa naturaleza, él no era un ser totalmente objetivo, la subjetividad se hacía más fuerte mientras estaba en ese lugar que le brindaba una calidez que no debería haber sentido. Esta era su culpa, y es por eso que estaba tan confundido, sin saber que si su decisión de tomar parte de ambos partidos sea posible. Parecía solo un sueño de un idiota que espera lo imposible, y ese no era él, pero resulta que resultó ser.

Las sonrisas falsas murieron por un momento, así mismo, a pesar de intentar ser el mismo, ahí venía en ese preciso momento una serie de preguntas que no deseaba escuchar, tampoco responder. Y todo quedaba en nada. En esos momentos fue que empezó a analizar todo, la realidad de la sonrisa falsa, que ahora no sabía lo era, o si en verdad ese gesto venía de otro lado inexplicable, y si esas relaciones, se supone que pasajeras, no se habían hundido demasiado en él, ahora dejándole con tatuajes que no quería. Hasta Allen pudo hacer eso, maldición, al chico lo conocía por un tiempo demasiado corto, pero ahora resulta que se estaba ablandando lo suficiente.

Fueron días en vela, donde intentó fingir ser el mismo, y no lo era, pero también sí que era él. Un estrés constante, agotador, y no sabía qué hacer con esto, y entonces la idea más idiota del universo, se le ocurrió. Y era una barbaridad no pensada, pero no podía evitar mirar a lo que parecía el adormecedor de males, no, su mirada se quedó fija en su blanco, y el otro enarcaba las cejas, y lo miraba estresado, y esa era la magia que atribuía, la belleza peligrosa del hombre. Tan difícil de domar, y la idea más llamativa de la que fue parte… tenía que actuar, o perdería, en muchos sentidos perdería. Y quería tranquilizarse, en serio que quería.

No fue tan difícil como tenía pensado, solo lo agarró desprevenido, no como una fiera que acorrala a su presa, ese no era su estilo, aquello iba más con Yu, lo de él, eran sonrisas curiosas, cargadas de otra cosa que mentiras, y ese ojo que miraba algo que deseaba, y un lento acercamiento, una respiración ausente, la cercanía que quemaba, y el nombre tabú susurrado, los ojos de Kanda se encontraban en un trance, lo miraban sin pestañear, esperando su siguiente paso, y era muy simple, solo era cuestión de cortar la última barrera de espacio. Sus labios se juntaron. Besar a Kanda era distinto, era convivir con la sensación del rechazo, y el deseo, todo al mismo tiempo, era sentir manos que prensaban, y lastimaban, labios que pedían, jadeos muertos en la garganta, y gruñidos de disgusto, era la cercanía fría con lo intocable. Era tocar el cielo, estando en el infierno. Él era Yu, y justo eso era lo que venía buscando. Un remolino de emociones, de tantas especies, que lo dejaba seco a la hora de pensar, no había tiempo para más que ese hombre.

Una vez el aliento se perdió, se encontró separándose del japonés, los ojos de hielo lo miraron, y era la frialdad en persona, prendida en llamas. Era obvio el disgusto, por el gusto.

— Sal de aquí conejo idiota.

Lavi sonrió ante la petición, y el apodo idiota, que venía siendo un karma, si se comparaba lo que venía diciéndole a su mentor durante tanto tiempo. Pero no cambio su opinión de lo que quería, así que la sonrisa cínica siguió en el rostro, bailando insolente, como siempre.

— No te preocupes solo será sexo.

Él que Kanda lo agarrara de la bufanda, y le besara, - como si tratara de golpearlo con la boca, - tras eso, no lo esperaba, pero tampoco le disgustaba, a pesar de sentir el sabor del hierro en su paladar. Este era el tranquilizante que deseaba, y mientras más descubría, y más veía, estaba más seguro de eso. El buen sexo podía arreglar muchas cosas, entre esas las cicatrices de su alma.

* * *

**9. ****No.**

— Idiota.

Lavi se sintió intimidado por la mirada firme y amenazante de su mentor, y se supone que él era más fuerte, y joven, y todo eso, pero sentirse intimidado era algo que venía desde su infancia, y no se desvanecía, así que… solo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, y en un acto reflejo, sabiendo a qué venía el disgusto, a pesar de tener la bufanda cubriendo su cuello, cubrió una magulladura que tenía vigente con una de sus manos. Una marca, que se la hizo Yu.

— Te dije, que cambiases de objetivo.

Lavi intentó sonreír falsamente, pero salió muy falso, y notable su intento, así que se ganó un nuevo golpe con un libro.

— Ya, lo siento, pero no es la gran cosa, ya lo hice con otras personas antes.

Las arrugas del viejo se acentuaron, y todos los años que llevaba encima se contrajeron en uno, tenía expresión meditabunda, y melancólica, casi triste.

— El que uno caiga, no significa que ambos deban de caer. Chico, hazme el favor de pensar primera en tu posición , que cualquier cosa.

— Claro.

Bookman Jr., se quedó meditabundo por un momento, entendía el punto, y no lo captaba al mismo tiempo, odiaba esta contrariedad, no quería dudar ni un ápice acerca de lo que era, pero… ahí estaba la pregunta revoloteando, y la certeza. Él no debía sentir más que el placer momentáneo del olvido, Yu, no podía significar más. Se tocó el cuello que dolía… no podía.

* * *

**10. ****Belleza.**

Lavi, a pesar de ser un ente metódico, no podía evitar ver las cosas con algo más que objetividad. Sus ojos entrenados veían colores, vidas, y sabores. Diferenciaba varias cosas entre sí, y se quedaba indagando entre varias cuestiones que no debería. Lavi, encontraba algo fascinante en el cuerpo cansado del guerrero sanguinario, que tenía en una cama, con los cabellos posados en la almohada. Era algo distinto, ver a un amante de turno, con tanto detalle. Era inaudito, poder a alguien así recostado en su cama, con los parpados cansados, pestañas que acarician los párpados. Era… hermoso.

Se supone que no debería pensar en eso, aquello no iba con un Bookman, no era parte de su trabajo fijarse en tales detalles, mucho más indagar entre la belleza de un ser, y otro. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía siquiera retener a su mano, que acariciaba esas hebras que confinaban, tan bien, con el cielo nocturno, y hacer salir de sus labios lo más estúpido que diría alguien como él, cuando no se está actuando el papel de alguien impulsivo:

— Eres hermoso Yu, — quería escuchar la complacencia del alago, de los otros labios. Mas nunca recibió aquello, solo encontraba a los azules, acerados, abriéndose un poquito, y una replica que fluía en un segundo.

— Cállate imbécil.

Lavi reía, porque no había sido golpeado, su monto de osadías suicidas se amontonaba cada día más, y seguía vivo, sin un miembro cortado. No podía preguntarse a veces, cuanta era la atracción que ejercía en el japonés, y después se burlaba de sí mismo, eso no debía importarle, ni a él, como aprendiz de Bookman, un hombre que no tiene corazón, así mismo, aspirar a más era imposible. Leer tanto de él ya le dio la idea, de con quién trataba, y él nunca seria competencia, de un romance que venía siendo la mescolanza de dos vidas… Lavi no podía contra ello. Tampoco quería intentarlo, así que jugaría a ser el mismo, y la vida no tenía colores, pero los pintaba algunas veces, y se encontraba con una figura vestida de azul, que deseaba, no haber querido encontrar… y esto era lo único que podía conseguir. No había más.

* * *

_Que difícil es esto, bien, como ven, en esta parte, solo trato al personaje de Lavi, él es quien cuenta la cosa en esta parte, y por eso no hay necesidad alguna de leer el anterior. Bien, también esta parte, el género no es distinto, no es feliz, ni es pintado de rosa, y esas cosas, solo es lo que me sale que sea, eso es… jajaja. La segunda parte de esta historia vendría siendo la próxima semana, - eso creo, - y si alguien está interesado, la tercera parte de este dúo de historias, con un final, digamos que feliz, puede venir después, pero todo va de la mano de su opinión, así que… ¿Qué me dicen?. _


	2. Segunda Parte

_Bien, aquí está la segunda parte, si bien no he tenido gran éxito, creo que debo acabar la historia, no puedo dejarla así, mucho menos cuando el fin está tan cerca. Espero ver ahora un poco más de apoyo, y si, no, pues no, jajaja_

* * *

**_Tinta Indeleble – Segunda Parte._**

* * *

**11. Algo**

— ¿Viejo? , — no hubo respuesta, y era el tercer día que no conseguía palabra, y hablaba a la nada, su voz resonando en los confines de su habitación, y el olor a muerte rodeándolo, la desesperación siendo su única compañía tangible.

_Vamos a morir, _una voz resonó.

_Den la maldita información, y vámonos, _otra articuló.

_Los Bookman no pueden perecer aquí…_

Lavi sabía que se estaba volviendo loco, el silencio no era su amigo, no lo era, porque cuando estaba mucho tiempo aislado, ahí venía su cruel realidad, esa misma que venía apuntándolo hace mucho tiempo, la que se desencadenó en su pelea con Road Kamelot, había otras 48 voces, y él se ahogaba en su propio desequilibrio. Quería que se callasen, pero ahora, no estaba seguro si quería eso.

¿Qué haría si se fundía en el silencio?

¿Su estado mental empeoraría si se callaban?

Intentó moverse, sus piernas intentaron levantarse, pero fue un intento vano, su cuerpo no respondía, y un fuerte dolor acudía a él al intentar un movimiento. Hasta respirar tenía sus debidas dificultades. Botó un suspiro frustrado, enojado, triste, muchos sentimientos amontonados para un Bookman, y después, Lavi empezó a odiar ser fiel a la Orden, odiaba el seguir siéndolo a pesar de que no acudían en su ayuda tras tanto tiempo, el joven Bookman, no gustaba de pensar en ellos, en la calidad que le engendraban, como un incentivo para no rendirse. Estaba a punto de llorar, y no podía, él era un Bookman, y hacer eso sin premeditar, en un momento de pura debilidad era inaudito. Lavi estaba pensando acerca de cuan humano era, de cuanto no lo era. Acerca de la vida, y la muerte, y el retorno, y nada. No había nada.

— Viejo, no me dejes, — y esta vez rogó, mas siguió sin respuesta.

La parca llegó sin que él lo notase, y ahora estaba ahí, cerca de un cadáver. Con los ojos fundidos en la oscuridad viendo a la nada. Una parte suya quería morir, y la otra seguía viendo cosas que no debería.

¿Dónde estaba el Dios piadoso del que hablaban en la Orden? Lavi nunca creyó en uno, y ahora estaba seguro de que este no existía. Qué importaba, algo se daría tarde, o temprano, se dijo. Algo tendría que pasar. Algo… por las ventanas que se encontraban muy arriba de su alcance, entró un poco de luz lunar, y así, cansado, como nunca antes, sonrió a la nada, a la muerte, a su tortura, a la vida, a las esperanzas que se enmarcaban en la espesura de la noche. Todo era tan estúpido.

Sherryl entró por la puerta, y lo vio a él, pero no le miró realmente, más bien sus ojos fueron en torno al otro rehén, frunció el ceño, y maldijo por lo alto.

— Tiky, ese viejo se ha muerto, — después lo miró de arriba abajo, Lavi con la insolente y cansada sonrisa en los labios. Medio muerto, medio vivo. El ente perdido en toda la expresión de la palabra, — Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad?

Y Lavi sabía que no poseía conocimiento, no bien sepa él, o tal vez sí, Bookman había hecho cosas raras con ese ojo resguardado.

— Quién sabe, amigo.

* * *

**12. Amistad**

— Siempre nos mentiste, — Allen susurró, los ojos empañados de decepción, la voz baja, a punto de morirse en su garganta. Siendo el niño, que quiere ser grande, pero no puede entender varias perturbaciones en su vida. Seguía siendo ingenuo.

Lavi miró al suelo sin querer mirarle, pero después, una sonrisa hueca nació en sus labios. Este no era un "perdón", no podía serlo, no estaba del todo arrepentido, así mismo, su conciencia no estaba limpia. Sí, siempre había sido un mentiroso, siempre les vio sonriendo, mientras pensaba cuanta información podía sacarles. Siempre fue un Bookman, y él no dejaría de serlo, para eso se había criado. Solo para eso él servía. Él era la pluma que trazaba, nada más.

— No te ofendas, no fuiste el único, — rebatió el pelirrojo, y después rio bajito, una risa que no venía a cuento. Nada estaba en su lugar correspondiente, — este soy yo Allen.

Y mintió de nuevo, como siendo una aseveración de lo que era, y no era. Lavi estaba muy perdido con su propia persona, ir, y venir, dejar de ser, y al final volver a un papel, ver, mientras se intenta bloquear otros sentidos, todo estaba muy mezclado, así mismo drenado. Lavi no sabía qué era, lo que en verdad quería, no sabía nada. Nada, de nada. Estaba más perdido de lo que pensaba para consigo mismo. Y no había alguna estela que le muestre el camino. Y solo quedaba seguir siendo lo que venía queriendo ser. No más. Pero… pero Allen lloró, lloró por él, un desconocido, vertió lágrimas, que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, y las limpió rápidamente con sus manos. Y él solo veía, veía, sin pensar ningún momento en que era un Bookman, Lavi se acercó a Allen, y solo dijo:

— Allen, no llores, no vale la pena, — _no valgo la pena,_ quiso decir en realidad. Pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, y se quedó en eso, en un intento de consuelo vano. — Allen, ya no…

— Pero eres mi amigo, ¿no?

Eran palabras muy pesadas, mucho para él, y Lavi no quería mentir mucho ahora, más bien, estaba muy cansado de seguir con esa farsa, pero, sin siquiera pensarlo, de sus labios salió la siguiente frase:

— Claro que soy tu amigo Allen. No seas tonto.

* * *

**13. Dudas **

No hubo una tumba. Los Bookman no podían tener una. En primera instancia, siquiera había un nombre que poner en esta. Así que el viejo Panda, acabó entre los escombros de aquel lugar donde estuvieron encerrados, y no había otra cosa más que hacer. Y siendo una paradoja, fue Allen, quien lloró todas las lágrimas que él no pudo dejar salir, Lavi solo se quedó observando las peculiaridades de la vida humana. Fue un Bookman, desviado de sus temas de investigación, eso fue.

Un día salió al exterior, era de noche, y Allen estaba dormido, con Jhonny, cerca de él, también perdido entre las alas de Morfeo. Dio unos cuantos pasos al exterior, y vio a la luna, se encontró con la certidumbre, de cierta atracción que tenía con este astro. Era añoranza, y nostalgia, de esas que se entran en ti, y no puedes deshacerte de esta. Otro fallo, de los tantos, que tenía, y decidió ignorar el sentimiento, que se entremetía con sus propios sentidos, haciendo que recordase cosas como un colchón que rechinaba, y cabellos de tinta, y la constancia de sonidos no provenientes de la guerra. Así que solo dejo salir su voz en el lugar, a la nada misma, pero con ganas de hablar con un ente que ya no estaba, y nunca estaría más, ya nunca jamás.

— Salí vivo, si Al-… si el "Redentor del Tiempo" hubiera llegado antes, tal vez… también habrías salido de ahí, — no había verdadero sentido en ello, pero… habían tantas cosas que no poseían la cordura necesaria, una más, no hacía ningún mal, — creo que lo jodí todo, lo siento, ahora mi inocencia es tipo cristal, así mismo, me quite el parche, y sigo sin entender cuanta mierda pusiste en mi cabeza. Ahora no puedo dormir, tanta información me vuelve loco, y… — al menos quisiera saber cómo se llama, para poder nombrarlo. Ya que ahora solo podía ir con apodos, y nunca con un nombre, y "Bookman", sonaba mal, muy mal, ya que ahora él mismo llevaría el nombre, — tengo dudas…

Y la frase quedó flotando en el aire. Y ahora, Lavi, Lavi… ya no estaba.

* * *

**14. Oasis.**

Cuando puso un pie en la Orden, - después de haberse separado de Allen, y Jhonny, mientras prometía buscar al primero, y ayudarlo, en lo que sea, ya que creía debía hacerlo,- sus pasos se movieron solos. En realidad no vio a nadie, pero estaba seguro que había más de un saludo dado a su persona, que él no respondía, no saludo, o hablo, solo siguió adelante, sin importar las caras de tristeza, y el olor a sangre, ni los escombros derramados por todos lados. Solo quería una cosa, que no sabía que quería… solo quería… abrió la puerta. Kanda se encontraba recostado en su cama, su cuarto era uno de los pocos en la Orden que quedaron intactos tras el ataque de los Noés, - que fueron enfurecidos al lugar, tras haber perdido la posible información valiosa de los Bookman, y a otro miembro de su clan, - los ojos azules centellaron confundidos, se entrecerraron un poco, - volviéndose de nuevo amenazante, - y lo observaron, haciendo que Lavi sienta cierta necesidad de sonreír, pero salió muy mal, todo estaba mal, y entonces el japonés entreabrió los labios, boqueó, las palabras parecían no querer salir, Lavi no creía que estas lo harían, así que se adelantó, y solo susurró su nombre mientras se acercaba. El hombre que venía conociendo durante todos estos años de auto descubrimiento le vio, solo le vio, sin moverse, sin insultarlo, sin golpes, ni miradas despectivas, solo era una mirada limpia de todo… y ahí estaba su oasis, hecho para él, y su alma hambrienta de vida.

Se hundió en sus labios, y deseó amarlo. Pero sobre todo, anhelaba el no poder hacerlo.

* * *

**15. Dolor. **

Lavi se quedaba mirando a Lenalee andar mientras contorneaba las caderas, ella iba de un lugar a otro, mientras sus cabellos hondeaban en el aire, - ya sea cuando los tenía largos, o esa cómoda melena, - y se veía preciosa, parecía que el mundo resplandecía bajo su foco, y ella no se enteraba de nada. Era hermosa, ella era la belleza en persona, de esas que encuentras muy pocas veces en la vida. Una chica linda en apariencia, de buen carácter, y actitud, fortaleza, Lenalee era un ser que llegaba a rozar la perfección. El pelirrojo siempre pensó que debía de tener precauciones con ella, - y no solo por el maniaco hermano, - así que solo le sonreía, pero siempre un poco lejos, no iba a muchas misiones con ella, y procuraba, tener siempre un compañero que interceda en sus relaciones… Lavi temía caer presa ante los encantos de esa chica. Temía caer sin remedio ante ella. Bookman ahora la tenía al alcance de su mano.

Una vez llegó a la Orden, - bueno, al día siguiente de hacerlo, - se enteró que la chica no salía a su cuarto, y hasta se rehusaba a comer, y él no debía apreciarla, pero, - ya se dijo, - estaba un poco cansado de mentir, así que tras dar a entender su nueva manera de actuar a Reever, - quien era uno de los miembros más abatidos por la muerte de Komui, - fue al cuarto de la chica, y entró en este mismo, abriendo la puerta asegurada, con unos trucos aprendidos en su profesión de Bookman, y ahí la encontró acurrucada en su cama, hecha un ovillo, mientras abrazaba esa fea almohada que poseía la cara de su hermano. Era tierno, y triste, y esta era una Lenalee rota, casi moribunda, Lavi, sin más que dar, sonrió enternecido, y se sentó cerca de ella en la cama.

— ¿Estás bien?, — preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, siendo un sádico, pero sin la intensión de serlo. No recibió respuesta, — Lena, no estés así, Komui no lo hubiera querido. Apuesto, él al menos es feliz de que tu estés viva, y… sigas soltera, — se las arregló para bromear, mientras veía al techo, — Lena, Komui…

— Lavi, cállate, por favor, quiero… quiero estar sola.

— No haces ningún bien con esto, tenemos bajas, y es obvio un siguiente ataque es cercano.

— No protegí a Nii-san, él era la razón por la que estaba todo bien, mi hermano, él, desperdició su vida por mí, y siquiera yo pude hacerlo salir de aquí. Le quite todo, y…

Lavi solo escuchó, sus ojos puestos en la chica que no paraba de llorar, la china siendo más frágil de lo que era, y se sentía de un modo muy ruin al confortarse con esto, él no ser el único que se sentía perdido, hundido, y culpable, por no haber logrado proteger a su refugio. El pelirrojo aún tenía lágrimas secas en sus ojos, y esa opresión en el pecho, él no logró cuidar a lo único tangible en su vida, y eso era el peor error de su vida. Y entonces… su dolor también salió en palabras.

— El viejo, también ha muerto Lenalee.

Los ojos violáceos, le vieron, las lágrimas compungidas en estos, entonces la chica dejó su posición, y con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas lo abrazó, mientras susurraba disculpas, un millón de veces, hasta que la garganta se le secó. Lavi acarició sus cabellos, como el hermano mayor que no era, y… la tenía en sus manos, este dolor compartido servía para pasarse de listo, también era el necesario para abrir puertas y enamorarlo. Pero… las puertas ya habían sido abiertas, - aunque tal vez no de forma intencional, - y dentro se encontraba otro habitante. Y Lavi no se encontraba confundido, una certeza se acrecentó en él mismo, una vez en la noche haya vuelto, a compartir lecho con aquel que tenías ojos azules penetrantes, que le miraba, irritado, y sorprendido… y esto era lo inconcebible.

* * *

**16. Idiota. **

Un golpe, otro, y otro más.

Lavi siempre supo que el maltrato, de parte de los puños del contrario, iba de forma explícita en el contrato de esto, - lo que sea, - que tenían, claro que lo sabía, Yu, tenía que ser violento para sentirse pleno en este mundo, la violencia iba con él, guste, o no guste a cualquiera. Esa era la realidad. Lavi, tenía más de una magulladura en su cuerpo, e intentaba sonreír, ante el dolor que sentía, mientras sujetaba sus manos, queriendo retenerle, acariciando las palmas con los dedos. Era un momento íntimo, parezca o no, ya que en ese preciso acto, por una décima de segundo, tal vez muy corto, - tal vez, - para el entendimiento común, Yu le miraba, y los ojos azules, lo atrapaban en un vórtice sin salida, - y Yu le miraba, a él, y solo a él, en ese preciso momento, - eran tantas las emociones que se sentía, que al final el mismo Lavi era quien perdía las fuerzas, y dejaba de resguardar esas manos, de fría piel, blanco color, y le dejaba libre, entonces se mordía los labios, intentando comerse palabras, que no existían, palabras nunca pronunciadas, no válidas para su lógica, y actuar, desviaba la mirada, y aceptaba cualquier puñetazo dado de la otra parte, - y siempre, siempre lo recibía. Al poco tiempo venía el silencio, y Yu volvía a mirarle, y Lavi a comerle la boca, entonces decía tantas veces como fuera posible el nombre de aquel que venía tocando, y entonces el pudor no existía, y Kanda no dejaba de mirarlo, mientras deslizaba las manos en todos lados, olvidándose por unos momentos de fruncir el ceño. Y, era en esos momentos en que Yu le pertenecía, era suyo, por más de que el japonés en realidad perteneciera a otra persona, - la amante, y amigo aquella, aquel, de quien Lavi solo había leído, - entonces la estupidez reinaba en la noche, y… el joven Bookman, lo amaba en silencio, debatiendo el punto de ser amado. Era una sensación demasiado confortante aquella, y aun doliéndole, quiso derrumbar su castillo flotante, drenar toda ilusión, y darse el empujón para proseguir. Esa era la idea para cuando preguntó:

— Te enamoraste de mí, ¿verdad?

Solo tuvo al silencio como respuesta, y Kanda cerró los ojos, aún recostado en la cama, mientras de sus labios, salía un suspiro traicionero. Era una respuesta muda, la que se supone no tendría. Así que solo quedaba intentar sonreír, lo hizo, mientras daba una calada al cigarrillo que llevaba en manos.

— Soy un idiota. — se dijo a sí mismo.

Yu, abrió los ojos, y le enfrentó, aún desnudo, con las sábanas encubriendo su desnudes, pero… mostrándose más dominante que nunca antes. El hielo se enfrentó, con las gemas preciosas, y todo se congeló.

— Claro que lo eres, imbécil.

* * *

**17. Palabras**

Lavi sabía que el fin ya estaba cerca, pero cuando lo tuvo enfrente de sus narices, se dio cuenta que fue muy rápido. Y ahí estaba el fin, esa guerra dada durante tanto tiempo, por fin terminada, un ícono, un privilegio, fue el haber visto todo esto, como heredero del nombre Bookman. Pero Lavi, a pesar de tener la energía suficiente para botar un suspiro de alivio, sentía que no todo estaba bien. Estaba ese pesar, era como una piedra que venía fijándose en su pecho, y ese nudo en la garganta. Fingió que eso no importaba, - era bueno mintiendo, y el cansancio no le quitaba esa manía en su totalidad, - así que sonriendo como nunca antes, abrazó a todos a su alrededor, y festejo conjunto a los demás, que decidieron posponer los lamentos.

Tenía un vaso de bebida en sus manos, mientras veía a todos, y a ninguno en realidad, - sinceramente, - buscando, aquello que no tenía que buscar, porque se iría, ese mismo tenía que irse, así que al final solo vio aquello que portaba entre dedos. La sonrisa hueca, otra vez resaltando a la vista. Había palabras que no dijo, - y no diría, - que le rogaban ser sacadas a la luz. Quería despedirse bien de él. Quería… quería no tener que decir adiós. De sus labios salió el nombre tabú, que aprendió a querer.

— Yu, — nadie lo escuchó. Y rió para sí, sintiéndose estúpido.

* * *

**18. ** **Bookman**

— _Esto que estás haciendo, — dijo el viejo Bookman, mientras intentaba inhalar un poco de aire, y no mostrarse tan perturbado como estaba, — lo de ese chico, Lavi, ¿Es un acto egoísta como Bookman, o es una acción no pensada como humano?_

_Lavi estaba muy mal, como para voltear la mirada, así que solo tomó un poco de aire, intentando, al mismo tiempo ordenar ideas. Al final sonrió débilmente, sin tener idea de nada, todo era tan incomprensible. Tan raro. ¿Qué era ser humano?, ¿Qué era un Bookman?, la mente se atrofiaba. El ente perdido, aparecía ante el desierto de ideas. _

— _No lo sé, — respondió al fin, siendo sincero, consigo mismo, con aquel que no quería lo descubriese. _

_El viejo botó un suspiro, este no era de decepción, solo un suspiro, de esos pesados, que una persona no puede evitar escuchar, y estremecerse de la pena. Estas eran las palabras de su mentor en sus últimos días de vida. _

— _Tú, no puedes esperar más que ser lo imborrable en la vida de una persona que no te conoce siquiera, pero tú no puedes ver a nadie más que como tinta. Esa tinta que usaras para transcribir el enorme libro que forjamos los Bookman. No puedes aspirar a más. _

— _Pero muchas veces, hay tinta que no puede borrarse. _

_Bookman frunció el ceño. _

— _Eres un Bookman Lavi, no lo olvides, pronto heredaras el nombre. _

— _Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, solo que… nada._

_El ojo verde del parchado intentó cerrarse. Y estaba pensando en él, a pesar de no quererlo pensaba en él. Las páginas de su vida, - suya, y no de la pluma que era, en su vida como Bookman,- iban siendo marcadas por un fuerte azul oscuro, que se quedaba calcado en las líneas de su vida, dejándolo sin aliento. No entendía cuando empezó esta dependencia, no sabía si deshacerse de ella. Se preguntó, se preguntó, si era el primer Bookman que caía en semejante vergüenza. _

* * *

**_19. Tinta indeleble. _**

Nunca pudo escribir de él.

Una vez se haya ido de la Orden, - después de despedirse de todos, y haber sido mandado prácticamente al demonio por Yu, - el joven Bookman viajó, como en antaño, alrededor del mundo, intentando buscar nuevos acontecimientos redundantes, o bien guerras que puedan ser documentadas. Cuando hacía su trabajo, solo se enfocaba en eso, y no cambiaba de ideas nunca, porque así lo habían entrenado, y era un Bookman. Jamás dejó de serlo. Pero… en las noches, se recostaba en la cama, y veía aquellas páginas vacías que jamás pudieron ser escritas, amontonadas a un lado de su cama, y esa noche dejó de querer forzarse a hacerlo. Ya se había dado cuenta, que la entidad de "Yu Kanda", alias, "Segundo Exorcista", o el experimento fallido que acabó en gloria, desaparecería de la historia. Ya que no pudo lograr transcribir, ni media plana de esa persona. Este era su egoísmo como persona, como ese ser que era, como él, quien no tiene nombre, solo un rostro, y mil, y un máscaras en mano. Así que esa noche solo se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo, sintiendo ese mismo frío de todas las noches calándole hasta los huesos.

Estaba muy agotado, rendido, y harto. Así que decidió conciliar el sueño, con la cabeza en el colchón, mientras su misma respiración se calmaba, y parecía resonar con un ritmo arrullante. Se recostó con más presteza, en el colchón, en que estaba su cuerpo, y entonces, antes de dormir, de pegar sus ojos tal, y como se debe, sus manos, - otra vez, - buscaron algo entre las sábanas, y no encontró nada. El sueño se diluyó en un segundo, y se sentó en cama, con un nudo en la garganta. El frío del lugar le estremecía, y tenía ganas de llorar. La tinta, esa que venía despreciando desde su infancia, se había instaurado en su ser, y ahora ahí estaba marcándolo, como no debería. Un aroma ya perdido con el tiempo lo envolvió, y le contó historias que debían estar en el pasado. La eternidad, su eternidad sería esta, - su castigo al igual, - la soledad absoluta, que le hacía estremecer, y soñar algunas veces, - y con mucha suerte, - en los brazos, en la piel nívea, las palabras rellenas de violencia, y los ojos de hielo quemándole las entrañas. Un nombre impreso en su pecho, y el susurro de este en las noches, cuando ya se estaba muy desesperado, herido, y cansado. Así que… solo quedaba sonreír, y fingir que todo estaba bien, - como siempre, - con el fin de proteger lo que era, y no dejaría de ser. Esto era ser un Bookman, cerrar la boca, mirar adelante, dejar el corazón atrás, y olvidar el estremecimiento de este hecho.

Pero… a veces, solo dejaba que el sentimiento, - ese que no debería existir, - lo arrasara, y miraba sus manos callosas, con los ojos empañados de anhelo, y lo amaba, mientras juraba no volver a hacerlo.

* * *

_No me odien, por el final, jajaja. _

_Bien, como dije, esta es la segunda parte de "Pluma, y Tinta", siendo de esa forma, tiene que tener un final del mismo estilo que la otra parte. Pero… como ya mencioné, doy una posibilidad, una tercera parte, la historia se llamaría "Impresión a Colores", y saldría a la luz el próximo mes, - claro, esto con apoyo, - donde podría cerrar puntos abiertos, y dar un final, digamos que feliz. _

_A alguien le gustó el capítulo?_


End file.
